


A Day in The Life

by brightestday



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightestday/pseuds/brightestday
Summary: Drabbles, oneshots, mini things I write to keep myself writing.





	1. [Younghyun x Reader] americanos and chamomile teas

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these, especially the really short ones, are posted on my twitter too! Which I always forget to link so just find @justabrightsoul there. :)

He sits across the table like it's the most normal thing in the world. Except it's not.  
  
It's weird, we've been sharing the same table in this packed cafe for a straight week. Finals is just a few hours away.  
  
We talk during short study breaks, he helps me with remembering the important stuff-- I found out that he's a senior-- and I teach him ways to make the perfect notes.  
  
He always buys an iced americano with an extra shot of espresso while my coffee-hating self orders one chamomile tea. It's somewhat peaceful.  
  
Six hours spent in the cafe, bags packed and about to leave when he suddenly grabs my sleeve.  
  
"Do you uh... maybe.." he stutters.  
  
"Do I maybe what?" I see where this is going.  
  
"It might be the worst time to say this, considering that we're practically going to hell tomorrow, but I enjoyed this past week, this week of studying with you."  
  
I can feel my cheeks turning pink.  
  
"Me too. It was fun. Having someone to talk to when I'm stressed is fun." Maybe it's the tea talking, but I feel like I've gathered enough courage for the hell week.  
  
"So... would you like to go back here again with me?"  
  
"Here? In this cafe? Sure. Why not."  
  
"I meant not as people who are forced to share the same table because the cafe is too small. I meant as a date."  
  
"Then no." His face falls.  
  
"Why?"  
  
I chuckle.  
  
"With all due respect, Younghyun, I wouldn't want to have a date in a cafe full of students stressing their lives out. We're going to Wendy's."  
  
I give Younghyun a peck on his cheek and run away, not missing the loud "HEY! HOW AM I GOING TO FOCUS TOMORROW?!" coming from him.


	2. [Younghyun x Reader] and they got lost

"I told you we're lost!" I sigh as I say the same line for the nth time.  
  
"We are not lost." Stubborn, stubborn Brian.  
  
We're supposedly on our way to a new amusement park that runs at night. He offered to drive, saying that he has memorized the shortest way to get there. I'm not a good driver myself, but Brian... well let's just say that he's not the better driver between the two of us.  
  
"Do you see that tree? The one with the yellow stripes? I saw that half an hour ago. We're definitely going in circles, babe."  
  
He pulls the car to a stop.  
  
"What do you suggest we do, then?"  
  
"I don't know. Call Pil? He says he's been there with Dowoon before. Maybe they can help us."  
  
He pulls out his phone to call Wonpil but alas, there's no cell signal. I'm close to freaking out. It's already nine in the evening.  
  
Then a thought suddenly comes to mind.  
  
"You know, I read this somewhere online. Something you do when you're lost in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"What is it?" He turns to me, looking all interested in what I have to say.  
  
"They say that if you wear your clothes inside out, you'll find your way." I blush, because I know exactly what I'm implying.  
  
He snorts, chuckles, until it turns into loud laughter that I know will reach the other side of the world.  
  
"Seriously," he says as he wipes tears in his eyes, "you just want to see me take my shirt off, don't you?"  
  
I hit his arm.  
  
"I'm being serious here!"  
  
And then suddenly he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" I nod, urging him to go on.  
  
"I actually know the way. Just wanted to spend more time with you."  
  
I break free from his hug and I see Kang Younghyun, all smiles and looking like he's achieved his one goal in life. To annoy me, by the way.  
  
"You're so annoying oh my lord. You do know that we'll be spending time together at the amusement park, right? You dork."  
  
"Oh. OHHH."  
  
I kiss his cheek. Why do I love this man so much?


	3. [Jaehyung x Reader] names to call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I put a name here. Too short to say it's OC but just imagine your name's Ai. :)

It's the morning of their eighth month together when she realizes it.  
  
"Hey Jae, how come we never had a term of endearment?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we've been together for eight months, but all we ever call each other is Jae and Ai."  
  
"You're a dumb dumb, Ai."  
  
She smiles, because did Jae just call her a _dumb dumb_?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Our names are literally pet names! You're I, and I'm J! We're next to each other on the alphabet, just like how we're always together. Forever."  
  
He grins like he just won an award for being the cheesiest boyfriend ever. Which he is.  
  
And to top all that, he suddenly clings to her arm, and she knows he's practically begging for an applause, because _Hey! I'm a genius! Clap for me, Martha!_ She doesn't even know who Martha is.  
  
"Seriously, Jae, just how long did you wait until you can drop that to me?" she's laughing so hard she wheezes her way into the sentence.  
  
And then he becomes serious.  
  
"Uh... probably since the first time we met?" He seems embarrassed but his cheeky smile says otherwise.  
  
"You're unbelievable. How did you even hold that for so long?" She's smiling, but still surprised by his sudden confession.  
  
"Have I ever told you, that I really love your name?"  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"Well for one, it's incredibly short just like mine. And it means love in Japanese-- wait. That's it!"  
  
"That's what?"  
  
"I'll just call you love, and you can call me whatever the hell you want."  
  
She laughs at his wildly giddy face.  
  
"Okay. That's fine for me."  
  
"I love you, Ai, love."  
  
"Love you too, whatever the hell I want."  
  
"WILL YOU STOP RUINING THE MOOD?"


	4. [Younghyun x Reader] tattoos and needles

"Hey Kang, I'm thinking of getting another tattoo."  
  
"Again?" is what he says, eyes never leaving the movie he's watching on his phone.  
  
"Yup. You know baby's breath? The white little flowers you always see in wedding bouquets, only used to accentuate the main flower, those used in aesthetic journals, the tiny, tiny flowers?"  
  
"Yes, I know those. Wait-- are you pregnant?"  
  
"God, Younghyun, no! Where did you even get that idea?!"  
  
He snickers, and finally looks at her.  
  
"It can mean the birth of a baby, among other things."  
  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
  
She pauses.  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"You know I read a lot to make good lyrics, right?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm kidding. I've seen you look at them one time when we went flower shopping for your mom."  
  
"Oh that! You noticed? Baby's breath isn't my favorite flower, but I love how innocent it is, you know? I want to keep that in me."  
  
"So you're getting a tattoo of it?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where will you have it done?"  
  
She points at the skin behind her left ear.  
  
"Here. Do you think it'll look nice?"  
  
"It'll look beautiful."  
  
"But?"  
  
She knows him so much.  
  
"Is there really no way I can talk you out of it?"  
  
"No, I think."  
  
"Even if I buy you hundreds of baby's breath bouquets?"  
  
"That's nice and sweet and I'll kiss you thousand of times for that, but no."  
  
"...fine."  
  
"Hey, I know you're afraid of needles, but once you find the design you love, you'll be able to conquer it."  
  
"Don't drag me there. And I'm not afraid of needles!"  
  
"Yeah right, Mr. You-Put-That-On-Your-Body?!"  
  
"That was about tattoo, okay? I didn't like it first, but you made me appreciate it."  
  
"Okay, so if you appreciate it, how come you haven't tried getting one?"  
  
"I'm telling you. I just don't want to right now."  
  
She slumps.  
  
"I was actually going to ask you to get matching tattoos with me."  
  
"...what's the design?"  
  
"A waning crescent with the number six in it."  
  
He looks at her slightly pleading eyes then bolts up from the couch. Brian caresses her cheek, reaches for her waist, as he kisses her softly.  
  
"Okay. I'll go with you when you get your baby's breath tattoo, and then we'll decide."  
  
"If you're getting tattooed or not?"  
  
"We'll decide when to set another appointment. For two."


	5. [Jaehyung x Reader] dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few of your many dates with Jae.

**Date #7: Puzzle House**  
  
"This one's my favorite. I can already tell how difficult it is to assemble because the sky and its reflection in the water are exactly the same color."  
  
"I can see that! Don't you think it'll be frustrating, though?"  
  
"The frustration is worth it, when you see how beautiful it is when you finish it."  
  
"Oh, definitely. This puzzle must be from a painting or a photo, right?"  
  
"Yup. The maker surely had a great time with nature."  
  
"Want to try painting with me, then? Or let's go somewhere nice and take pictures."  
  
"You're really good at date ideas. Let's do both."  
  


 

  
**Date #26: Pet Store**  
  
"I just talked to the owner. We've got all the time we need to look at them."  
  
"Thank you! I just really can't have pets because my brother's allergic."  
  
"Well then, if I, hypothetically, keep one, which would you suggest?"  
  
"Hypothetically? Pakchan right here. He's a chow chow, my favorite. Furry and really fluffy, I just wanna hug him right now. You're a good boy, aren't you, Pakchan?"  
  
"You named him already?"  
  
"Well I'm already attached. Hey, promise me we'll go back here."  
  
"Of course we'll go back here. You gotta tell me how to take care of Pakchan first because I gotta be ready before I can keep him."  
  
"Are you seriously serious right now, Jae?"  
  
"...yes?"  
  
"Jae!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"At this rate, I'm so tempted to keep you already."  
  
"Then, why don't you?"  
  


 

  
**Date #15: Ocean Park**  
  
"Hey, did you know an octopus has three hearts?"  
  
"That's basic knowledge, Jae."  
  
"Yeah? Where did you learn that?"  
  
"...it doesn't matter."  
  
"You learned that in Finding Dory, didn't you?"  
  
"Don't look at me like that. Everybody loves Nemo and Dory."  
  
"Okay, next fact."  
  
"What, do you not like the movies?"  
  
"I do! I just didn't like that Bruce and the shark gang didn't get much screen time."  
  
"Poor you, little one."  
  
"I'm tall!"  


 

  
  
**Date #3: Archery Studio**  
  
"Did you really want me to embarrass myself on our third date?"  
  
"What? You said you love Hunger Games! I thought you'd appreciate this, being like Katniss."  
  
"Yes I did say that, but I have zero knowledge on the bow and arrow, Jae."  
  
"Want me to help you?"  
  
"You've done this before?"  
  
"...maybe?"  
  
"Let me guess, you're a huge fan of Lord of The Rings."  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Legolas is the epitome of coolness and you know it."  


 

  
  
**Date #20: Escape Room**  
  
"You know, my friend Brian once broke a lock with his bare hands."  
  
"Must be one hell of a strong guy."  
  
"Yeah! You think I could do that too?"  
  
"No, Jae. You'll break your hands."  
  
"The disrespect!"  
  
"Just use your brain, you're more of it than brawn anyway. That's why I like you."  
  
"Hmm 'kay."  
  
"Now. Who do you think killed Mr. Smallwood?"  


 

  
  
**Date #1: ~~Fancy Restaurant~~ McDonald's**  
  
"You know, I'm so glad you agreed just to come here. I don't even know why our friends booked us a table at that restaurant. I specifically told Dowoon that I'm broke."  
  
"I know! And frankly, their gourmet food won't even fill me up the way a Double Quarter Pounder Burger with Cheese would."  
  
"Damn right. Add large fries and cola, and voila! The most important meal of the night."  
  
"And we got all of these for what, twenty dollars? Definitely fine dining."  
  
"Fine dining, because our wallets are still fine even after dining."  
  
"Ditto!"  
  
"Honestly, I'd choose this as the best first date for a blind date. Just spending the right amount and not too expensive, especially if you still don't know if you'll click with the person."  
  
"Wouldn't wanna spend a hundred dollars on someone you won't like, right?"  
  
"True! Wow, we're really on the same wavelength."  
  
"I guess our friends did a good job in setting us up--hey! Don't steal my fries, dude!"  
  
"What? I'll let you steal some of mine too."  
  
"Nope. That won't cut it. You have to let me take you on another date. Maybe a little fancier."  
  
"Wow, breaking double standards. I like you already."  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
"Yes on another date then."


	6. [Younghyun x Reader] travel shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of my twitter blabbering.

1.

"Let me take a picture of you in the snow? I want to remember our first moment in Amsterdam."

  
"Okay, but just one picture. It's so cold, I want to go to the hotel already."

.

.

.

  
"That's good! Smile a little more? Hold out your hand and catch the sno--wait where are you going?!"

 

 

 

 

2.

"This is unfair. Why do you look the happiest when it's pictures of you with food?"

  
"Because it's food?"

  
"Why do I even put up with you?"

  
"You know you love me. Now get your camera. I'll do a peace sign!"

  
"Sometimes I want to stab you with a knife, or a fork. Or both."

  
"Love ya."

 

 

 

 

3.

"Okay take my picture here."

  
"But I've taken pictures of you everywhere. They're all the same. It's all snow!"

  
"Yes, but were there mountains on the other ones? No. So just ta--"

  
"Pfft hahaha! Guess karma works fast."

  
"I'm glad my distress makes you happy. Now, take the picture!"

 

 

 

 

4.

"What a perfect view!"

  
"Yes, it is."

  
"Can we live here forever? I want to wake up to this every day."

  
"Yes, me too."

  
"I'd wake up early just to stare at this for hours. Imagine the sunrise every morning, wow-- why are you hugging me?"

  
"I'd wake up early just to stare at you too."

 

 

 

 

5.

"Isn't this a nice view?"

  
"Isn't this a nice view?"

  
"You're copying me."

  
"What? You do it all the time. It's more annoying."

  
"I hate you, you know?"

  
"Love you too, Kang."

  
"Whatever. Just take my picture here."

  
"Picture? Again?"

  
"I really hate you."

  
"Hey I'm kidding! Stand there."


End file.
